Bittersweet Tears
by brandnewchapter
Summary: The meetings with Chaegyung have scarred Yul's life forever.Now he is struggling with the present,as well as to forget the painful memories which won't go away.A tribute to Yul...the tears he shed for her.
1. Prologue

**궁**** – ****Bittersweet Tears (A tribute to Yul **이율**)**

**A/N: Criticism welcomed anytime (:**

It just didn't matter, anymore.  
_  
__I give up. _All the days of waiting patiently, being so caring towards her, the minutes he spend with her-he treasured. Just that flicker of a smile, just that shimmer of hope, gets him going. There was only reason why she made him feel this way.

He loved her sunny nature, her optimism to face things whatever happened. Most of all, he loved _her. _

_Now his heart was shattered beyond repair. _

She was his life; and now he couldn't breathe. He barely spoke, just kept to himself and scribbled furiously on his notepad. He avoided her at all costs, because the memories will start flooding back, taunting and tormenting him...

_Her leaning on his shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably by the Han River. It was a great day, then, the sky a cloudy blue, the surface of the river rippling with could soothe his anger, though-and the chaos brewing within him. __Them talking together, laughing at each other's jokes, until someone came to rip them apart. It stung him, badly, but all he felt was endless sympathy and agony for her._

_Him crashing apart when she ran after her husband- __  
__she cared, after all. __  
__And her choice was obvious. __  
__A surge of emotion overwhelmed him. _

_Goodbye, Chaegyung._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Some details may be wrong, sorry if they are. I'm not exactly sure of what happened, but this is my version. I do not own Goong/ Princess Hours.**

The plane soared into the blue sky, skimming past clouds and little winged creatures. Yul stared out of the window, uncertainty clouding his eyes. It had been 14 years since he had migrated from Korea to England. The first few months had been a struggle to adapt to the unfamiliar surroundings-he was merely 7 then, safe in the embrace of the palace…

Yul's head throbbed mercilessly as he recalled the past.

_

* * *

_

_The royal palace was silent. The usual elegant, calm atmosphere had transformed into an awkward eeriness. The only sounds were the occasional whispers between the court ladies. Yul strained to hear through the sliding doors, dropping down on his knees and moving closer._

"_The King...danger…at risk…"_

"_Help…drastic condition…""_

"…_Yul…"_

_Yul's heart leapt. Before he knew it, the doors slid open and the court ladies filled out in a single file. Most of them bowed respectfully to Yul before hurrying away, while one pulled him aside._

"_Court Han, is something the matter?" The court lady was trembling slightly, and her voice shook as she spoke._

"_Prince Y-Yul." He nodded in acknowledgement._

_Court Han took a deep breath before continuing, "My apologies, Prince, but Your Majesty met with a car accident-"_

"_W-what?"_

"_We've got to hurry to the hospital," She concluded grimly, pulling him along before he could probe further._

* * *

Yul smiled wryly. After his father's demise, life turned from fairytale to nightmare. All the things he'd believed would be his, forever, disappeared that day. His mother was especially devastated of him stripped of his title: Crown Prince.

"Yul, we're landing very soon." A lean, petite figure hovered in the doorway, dark eyes glinting.

"Okay." He ruffled his blonde hair with a sigh.

"Remember what I told you?"

"Mum-"

"No arguments. It's all set. You are the Crown Prince, Lee Yul. Your aboji…he worked hard for his title." A thoughtful look came over her face. "Don't disappoint him."

"Mum..." Yul grimaced. "We are not having this conversation again."

The plane swooped down to land at the Korean International Airport.

* * *

Their flat, prepared in advance for them, was like a mini-palace and silver were the main colours,with furniture creamy white._This place_ _is fabulous_,Yul mused, as he opened the fridge to find an overflow of food. Inspired, he flipped his sketchbook open and began drawing,his pencil a fast and smooth blur.

Yul glanced at the clock on the wall. It showed 2 o'clock in Korean time. His stomach rumbled hungrily and he decided to cook for lunch.

"What should I eat? Ah, noodles..." Smiling as he worked, he rummaged through the drawers till he found what he wanted.A pleasant aroma wafted from the kitchen into the living room, where his mother sat.

"Cooking, dear?"

"_Danyunhagi._"Yul gestured to his work. "I cooked for you too."

Yul's mother filled herself a glass of water, draining it in a single gulp. "Yul, there's something I want to talk to you about."

The usual composed face turned cold in that split second. "If it's about the feud over crown prince, I have nothing to talk about. You've reinforced it a hundred times already..."

"No, it's about your school."

"What about it?"

"I heard it's not too bad, but you should still be careful…there are many people there who could spot you…we don't want anyone to know we've returned yet."

He merely shrugged, but his relief was apparent."Sure, mum." Avoiding her gaze, he carried the steaming bowl of noodles out to the dining room, tucking in like it was the last time he would ever eat.

* * *

Night fell, and yet he couldn't sleep, head full of worries about returning to school - a school he did not know.

He had applied to go to Korean Arts University, which also was school to present Crown Prince, Lee Shin. The two had not gotten along well when they were young, with different personalities and likes. Yul, however, was the crowd favourite, being someone outgoing and talented in speech. Shin – not knowing how to express himself - mingled with the shadows and stayed away from the rest.

Finally, when he could bear it no longer, Yul fell into a disturbed sleep, wondering what awaited him the next day.


End file.
